User talk:SirHandel27
Chat Mod Would you like to be a Railway Season episode writer and Chat Mod please! Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 12:30, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Railway Season is a fan-made version of Thomas and Friends/Railway Series. When you start editing i will put you on the Railway Season Wiki:Staff Wall, But please first read the Railway Season Wikia: Rules. Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 13:09, July 18, 2013 (UTC) : Can I just say I am really happy to be a chat moderator, and I am also a very keen episode writer, and would love to do some writing. When you have put stuff on the pages for season 1/2/3 etc, have you actually got the stories written, or are they still in the process. I am happy to write for season 4/5/6 as they have stories yet to be written, but I am also happy to develop stories from season 1/2/3/4 more :) SirHandel27 (talk) 11:35, July 19, 2013 (UTC) OK, You writing Season 4/5/6 would be great!!! It's just Season 1/2/3 have finished now! I hope you can start writing some episodes when Season 4 returns in September, But you can edit anything. Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 12:39, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Also can i say that there is going to be some episode getting aired between Season 4 and 5 for some of the episodes that never aired, the DVD will be named A Great Day with Thomas, I'm still adding some episodes still. Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 16:02, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Are these episodes real? Is there anyway of actually seeing them? SirHandel27 (talk) 16:09, July 19, 2013 (UTC) No, It's fan-made. But if you want to you can post some clips and videos on YouTube and Dailymotion. Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 17:06, July 19, 2013 (UTC) You're Just New! Don't worry all about the stuff you will not know, you're just new, You will know mutch more soon! Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 19:32, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Upcoming Storys After Tender Engines in Season 5 has been aired, Please make sure that when your writing episodes that they are from Thomas and Friends Season 10 onwards and Railway Series book 33 onwards, Please? Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 15:55, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Which stories would you like me to write. Do you want me to create my own titles, or use the ones given? SirHandel27 (talk) 16:15, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Anything you want. If you don't mind, Can you have a look at the Season 4 (that have the TBA plots) and Season 5 pages and give me some of the episode you would like to write on my talk page please? Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 17:10, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Writing "Edward Goes On!" Could you please start writing Edward Goes On! Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 10:08, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Buffer Comment Hi SirHandel27, I love your joke about buffers on your TTTE wiki profile when James is sending a message to Sir Topham Hatt saying "Dear Sir Topham Hatt, Why do none of your buffers work????!!!!", It's so funny! Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 12:12, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Coming Back? Please Come Back SirHandel27? I Hope You Can Edit Again Soon! Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 09:01, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi I will be back later today! Sorry I can't sign in, but this is SirHandel27. SirHandel27 (talk) 13:55, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Great! When you return can you start writing Edward Goes On! please. Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 10:27, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I will start now and will post it later SirHandel27 (talk) 13:55, July 22, 2013 (UTC) 10:31, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm going on holiday so I won't be able to edit for a couple of weeks, really sorry but I will be back don't worry OK, Good luck on your holiday. Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 13:07, July 26, 2013 (UTC)